


Jealousy

by Ogoe_Yuka



Category: Boyfriend (Band)
Genre: M/M, Set around 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogoe_Yuka/pseuds/Ogoe_Yuka
Summary: During their one-on-one talk, Kwangmin ends up crying while talking to Donghyun. Youngmin arrives to see his twin crying and an emotional rollercoaster ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My very first YoungKwang fic that I've written during my free time at work despite being in the Boyfriend fandom for the past six years X'D I've been a part of Bestfriend since 2011. I'm also not too big on Korean language so pardon the lack of any K-term because honestly speaking, I only have two Kpop groups that I like among the various groups in the industry (which I know very few of): Boyfriend and AOA.
> 
> By the way, the timeline of this one is around 2016 because I may have a plan or two on how I want to write their 2017 so without further ado, let's proceed with the fic! XD

"Kwangmin's... pretty pissed, isn't he?" Boyfriend's maknae commented as he observed the blond-haired male who was typing on his phone.

All the members noticed that their group's resident prankster has been in a bad moon since he entered the practice room without Youngmin with him. While Youngmin has always been sensitive and threw temper tantrums here and there, Kwangmin's rarely angry as he's always had a cheerful disposition despite being the quieter of the twins.

It took a lot to actually make Kwangmin mad, but when he does, it was like being at the eye of a harsh storm. All tense silence and curt answers, the exact opposite of his playful 4D personality.

Throughout the five years they'll all been together, Kwangmin's only gotten mad a handful of times and it usually was for Youngmin's sake that he's gotten angry. It's always been their golden rule about the twins, "Bother Kwangmin all you want, just not Youngmin when he's got stuff to do. Or else, you'll have to answer to Kwangmin."

"I'll go talk to him." Donghyun said, taking the role of the group's hyung and leader.

Donghyun approached Kwangmin and sat next to him by the wall. He looked at the younger male who seemed intent on breaking his phone with how he was tapping the screen.

"What's up, Kwangminnie? You don't seem too energetic today."

"Sorry, Hyung. Just got things on my mind."

"You know that you don't have to bottle it all up. I may not be Youngmin who knows what's going on your mind but I'm here to be your support. I'm all ears if you ever want to vent out."

Donghyun leaned back against the wall and waited until Kwangmin released a deep sigh and hugged his knees to his chest, letting go of his phone in favor of curling up on himself.

"I... Is it normal if... nevermind." The younger male buried his face in his arms and gripped his knees tight enough to make his knuckles turn white.

"Let out your worries, Kwangmin. It'll help a lot."

A moment of silence passed before Kwangmin mumbled.

"... I think there's something wrong with me, Hyung."

"Why do you think that?"

"It's because of Youngmin."

_'When was it not about Youngmin, Kwangmin?'_ The leader thought as he nodded.

"You can tell me anything you want or what you want."

"Earlier, some Hyung and Noona from the staff were too close to Youngmin. They were patting him and flirting with him and although I noticed that Youngmin felt a bit awkward, he just went along with it because it might seem rude if he suddenly left.

Even though I knew Hyung was being considerate, I... whenever I see Youngmin being too close with someone else be it male or female, I... I feel horrible like my chest's so tight that it's gonna burst... like my whole body suddenly went cold and numb..."

Kwangmin heaved a deep breath and continued speaking in a defeated tone of voice.

"I thought everything would go back to normal if I distance myself from Youngmin but all that gave me was pain. Since we were almost always together and were used to being with each other, it was so painful when we don't talk and do things separately... Sure, we're comfortable with silence but there were times that I wanted to cry but I kept on feeling weird around him..."

"By weird you mean?"

"My heart beats too much and too fast. I feel warm whenever he pays attention to me. I couldn't bring  
myself to act like nothing happens whenever we're together..."

The younger male's voice broke and Donghyun thought he may be crying but Kwangmin continued.

"I don't know why I feel like this, Donghyun-hyung. It was never this bad when we were younger... On top  
of feeling weird, I'm also bothered whenever he gets too close to anyone..."

_'Oh, could he be...'_

"I think I know what's going on but I'll need you to answer something for me to confirm what I have in  
mind, okay?" Donghyun said and received a small nod.

"When I tried to kiss Youngmin back then for W- Academy, how did you feel? Tell me what you honestly felt that time."

At the mention of the event, Kwangmin stiffened before burrowing his face deeper in his arms and curling into a smaller ball into himself.

"I had a brief though of punching you... but I couldn't do it. I-I wasn't able to stomach watching you attempt to kiss Youngmin."

_'Aish, I would've gotten a huge bruise had he punched me that time.'_ The olrder male thought with a short chuckle.

"Okay, that does confirm the conclusion I had. Kwangmin, you love Youngmin, that's why you feel those emotions around him and about him."

"Of course I love Youngmin. He's my hyung." Kwangmin lifted his head and Donghyun saw the beginning of tears in his eyes. The tears prompted the older male to wipe them but more tears just followed.

"Silly, I meant that you're in love with him."

"What are you saying, Hyung? We're twins! How can I..."

"It's not as weird as you think, you know. You love Youngmin as both your older twin and as someone who can be your very own boyfriend. You wouldn't have thought of punching me otherwise. Also, the reason why you feel bothered and unsettled when you see him too close to other people is because you feel jealous.

It's not just because you feel like they're taking your brother away from you but also because it's Youngmin himself that you feel like is being taken away from you. Think of it this way, though I know it's not much of a comparison. You think of me as your hyung too, right?"

"Yeah."

"But you also don't mind me being together with Minwoo, correct?"

"Not one bit."

"Okay, then think of Youngmin having fun with someone else other than you."

"I don't wanna think of that!" came the immediate answer.

"See, my innocent Kwangmin? It's not just the brotherly aspect that you thought of. It's also the companionship of being with him. Your heart beats faster and he makes you feel warm because he makes you happy and you love him. You'll have to talk with Youngmin about it, though. I'm sure he wants you and him to be close again, if not closer."

"Kwangmin?"

Both Donghyun and Kwangmin turned to the source of the voice and saw Youngmin who looked worried upon seeing his twin crying. The older of the twins immediately ran to Kwangmin and knelt in front of him. The youngest among the males swiftly wiped his tears but after seeing how worried Youngmin was, he ended up crying more.

Youngmin used his sleeves to wipe Kwangmin's tears away before he glared at Dongyun who held his hands up in surrender.

"I didn't make him cry. Kwangminnie's been feeling a bit frustrated so I told him that he could vent out on me if he wanted to."

The leader turned to Kwangmin and gently ruffled his hair a bit.

"Think about what I said, okay, Kwangmin-ah? But don't push yourself too much if you still can't. Your hyung will always be there for you, so don't worry too much."

Donghyun patted Youngmin on the shoulder despite being glared at, then returned to where Minwoo and the others were. Youngmin returned his worried gaze to Kwangmin who was still hidden behind his arms and knees.

"Kwangmin? What did Donghyun-hyung tell you? Why are you crying?"

Kwangmin was unable to respond because he felt overwhelmed with the realization that he loved Youngmin more than a brother, of Youngmin's sudden appearance in the practice room and of the fact that he'll have to talk to his brother. He knew there was no chance that Youngmin would let him go without knowing why he cried.

Youngmin, on the other hand, felt hurt by his brother's lack of response. He also wanted to cry because now more than ever, he felt just how much they have drifted apart despite being twins. They used to tell each other anything and everything but in the past years, they didn't talk much and rarely spent time together when they used to be inseparable.

"Come on. Let's get you to the room. You'll need to rest."

When Kwangmin has calmed down a little, the both of them stood up. Youngmin wanted to offer a hand to his brother but felt that the gesture might get rejected so he just clenched his hands on his sides.

The both of them walked in tensed silence as they went to the room they shared with Hyunseong. Kwangmin sat on the floor and leaned back against his lower bunk bed. Youngmin took the Pikachu stuffed toy that Kwangmin had and gave it to him. The blond tightly hugged the offered toy.

"Can you tell me why you're crying...?" The brunet asked in a hushed tone. The only answer he got was Kwangmin curling into himself while tightly hugging Pikachu.

Youngmin released a shaky sigh as he stepped away from his twin.

"I see... You trust Donghyun-hyung now more than you trust me..." The taller male mumbled before turning away and heading for the door. By all rights, he knew he shouldn't have said those words but Kwangmin's reluctance to letting him know what was wrong hurt him the most.

"It's not that!"

Kwangmin shouted and clutched Youngmin's hand to stop him from leaving. The taller male turned to look at his twin and sighed after seeing a new set of tears in his brother's eyes. Youngmin turned his hand and twined their fingers together to offer some support and he felt relieved because the younger male allowed the contact to remain.

Kwangmin pulled Youngmin down to also sit on the floor. Both of them waited in silence before Kwangmin started speaking.

"It's not that I trust Donghyun-hyung more than I trust you... Of course you'd always be on top of anyone else..! It's just that... Donghyun-hyung gave me advice for... for the problem I've been having. I couldn't tell you because it was also about you.

I really want to tell you but... I didn't even know where to begin. Then Donghyun-hyung talked to me earlier. He helped me understand what was happening and gave me an advice on what to do."

"I see... What was your problem with me? Was it... Was it the reason why you distanced yourself from me?" Youngmin's voice broke as he asked. He wasn't sure what to feel when his brother nodded.

"After talking to Donghyun-hyung, I realized that... I loved you more than a twin brother should. I didn't understand that years ago that's why I avoided you... I didn't know what to do since we're twins and both males and I didn't want to lose you so-"

Kwangmin's mumblings were abruptly cut when Youngmin pulled him in for hug. The taller male buried his face against the side of the shorter male's neck.

"You're so silly, Kwang..! How can you even think that you'd lose me? We've been together all our lives. Heck, we were also together inside eomma's womb!"

"How was I supposed to know!? We're twins and other people would think it's wrong!"

"Yeah, so? You'd never lose me because I feel the same for you." Youngmin answered without hesitation as he raised his eyebrow at Kwangmin.The straightforward answer threw off the younger male.

"What...?"

"Aish, Kwangmin-ah. I know you're spacey and I usually don't mind that but please try to understand what I'm saying. I said that I do feel the same about you. I knew that I loved you more than an olrder twin should when we were 18."

Youngmin lightly reprimanded but had a smile on his face as he stared straight into Kwangmin's eyes.

"You... You knew that long ago but you didn't tell me!?"

"How do you think would I have been able to tell you when you didn't want to talk to me? The next time we have misunderstandings like this, I'll trap you against the wall so you won't be able to run away from me." Youngmin looked so serious with his threat that Kwangmin didn't know whether he should feel afraid or amused so he settled for flustered.

"Yah!"

"And you're mine now, Kwangmin-ah. I won't allow anyone to be too close to you. I don't want to share you with anyone any more than I have to."

"I should be the one saying that! Sometimes, you're too close to the staff noonas and hyungs..! I know I usually don't mind sharing but I don't wanna share you! You're the only one that I don't wanna share."

"Fair enough."

"And I don't want you kissing or being kissed by anyone that isn't me either!" After that declaration, the younger male blushed and hid behind Pikachu while the olrder male laughed.

"I didn't know you had a possessive streak, Kwang, but I understand. That applies to you too, got it? I've never kissed anyone aside you and I won't be starting now."

Youngmin's voice dropped to the husky tone that Kwangmin found he's always loved. The taller male placed a hand on the short male'a chin to lift his gaze. Both twins closed their eyes as they leaned in to gently press their lips together for an innocent, chaste kiss.

"Hey, remember that time when we were 6?" Youngmin asked when they parted.

"Which time?"

"When I fell from the park's slide and wouldn't stop crying?"

"Yeah, I placed a band-aid on your knee and bought you ice cream." Kwangmin supplied as he chuckled and shyly placed his hand on Youngmin's chest. He felt warmed with the knowledge that his brother's heart was beating as fast as his own heart was.

"Yeah, we shared the ice cream. You were a very messy eater that time that I kissed the ice cream off of you because we didn't have any tissue."

"That was our very first kiss."

"True. Then we were kissed by that staff noona and we had to answer that it was our first kiss during the interview."

"More like you answered that and I agreed to let everyone think so, too."

"Nobody knew that our first kiss was with each other and the one we had now was a first kiss all over again."

"Ugh... Stop being so cheesy, hyung!"

"It's true though."

The both of them then leaned their backs against the lower bunk bed. Kwangmin played with his Pikachu stuffed toy while Youngmin had his eyes closed.

"Hey, Youngmin. What's gonna happen now? Donghyun-hyung already found out since we talked earlier but what about the others?"

"It won't be a problem if they all find out. They'll be helping us anyways."

"Really?"

"Really, so don't worry about a thing. Let me just take a nap for now. The emotional toll's finally sinking in." The older male crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned against Kwangmin.

"Okay. You'll be answering them if they ask later, right?"

"Sure, let's sleep first."

Both of them fell asleep not long after. Donghyun, Hyunseong, Jeongmin and Minwoo went to the room after being curious as to how the talk between the twins went after witnessing the scene earlier. Donghyun was the most worried of all since he was halfway involved with the matter.

Upon opening the door, the four males immediately found the sleeping twins. The twins were both sleeping with their arms crossed in front of their chests with Kwangmin still hugging Pikachu while comfortably snuggled in the space between Youngmin's neck and shoulder.

Minwoo, being the adorably evil maknae he was, took pictures of the twins and uploaded it on his instagram  
account with the caption: **#YoungKwangTogetherAtLast**.

The photo garnered thousands of likes and comments from their fans all over the world within that same night.


End file.
